The present invention relates to a connector arrangement in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 1. Such connector arrangements are suitable particularly for insertion of plug faces with a large number of plug pins into each other, so that the required insertion force is large. By way of the cross slider with guide frame ramps, which is actuated by means of a pivoted lever, it is possible to facilitate the insertion by exploiting lever principles. The guide frame slots and guide tabs required for this are positioned, as a rule, on the widest lateral walls of the plug connectors, the guide tabs being introduced into the guide frame slots, which are closed at both ends, by elastic deformation of the lateral walls. When the guide tabs are seated in the slots, the lateral walls snap elastically back into their original position, so that the cross slider and/or the pivoted lever is/are mounted.
This procedure is not suitable for automatic assembly and the fabrication process is therefore lengthened and thus made more costly. The present invention is based on the problem of extensively improving a connector arrangement of this type in such a manner that it is suitable for mechanical assembly.
A solution to this problem is recited by the claim. Features of preferred embodiment examples are characterized in the subclaims.